


To Tame the Untameable

by DeviantXen



Series: The Redemption of Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Biting, Bottom Kylo Ren, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hux is a bit of a Germophobe, Hux likes Power, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Light Bondage, M/M, Painplay, Power Play, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantXen/pseuds/DeviantXen
Summary: General Armitage Hux likes it when Ren has had a bad day. A damaged Kylo Ren is easy to manipulate, easy to control, and Hux really likes to be in control.





	To Tame the Untameable

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of prequel to my main Kylo Ren fic, of what his and Hux's relationship used to be like, but it can be read as a oneshot.

The mission was a failure. He could have ended it all, there and then. If only he wasn’t so weak. The Resistance could have been leaderless, if only he could have faced his mother without hesitation. The pull to the Light was still too strong. He couldn’t stop it. No matter what he did, he still fell prey to its incessant grip. Why was everything so kriffing hard?  
  
Kylo Ren growled behind his mask and threw his fist against the mirror in his chambers. Glass split and shattered around him, leaving fissures in his already broken reflection. It wasn’t enough. Nothing was ever enough to stifle the flames of his temper. He screamed in anger. Then swiped his arm across his dresser, knocking everything to the ground, ignoring the sharp pain in his side. Still not enough. His hand slipped to his waist and clasped around his fiery weapon. Igniting the red spitting laser he shoved it’s blade into the dresser and yanked, splitting the piece of furniture it two. After that he just kept swinging, damaging everything in his path. He didn’t stop till his entire room smelt of smouldering metal and ash, and until the pain in his side forced him to his knees. It was his fault he got shot. If only he hadn’t frozen up. It was his fault that General Leia Organa escaped.  
  
The sound of his automated door dividing caught his attention. He swiftly turned his head towards the entrance where a skittish Officer was just about managing to stumble in. Ren didn’t think twice as he used the Force to grab the man in a chokehold.  
  
“Commander Ren…Ge-general…Hux…is…here to…see you.” The man just about managed to splutter out before being thrown against the nearest wall. He didn’t want company. Before he had chance to voice that notion, the cunning General had marched into his room. He looked as impeccable as usual. Back straight, hands pressed behind his back, not even one ginger hair out of place.  
  
“Using the Officers as shields again are we, Hux?” Ren spat, picking himself off the ground. Hux had made a habit of using cannon fodder to announce his presence. It was an easy way to tell what kind of mood Ren was in. If the Officer came out unscathed, Ren was probably in the closest he got to a good mood, thus was going to be boring and not worth Hux’s time. If the Officer came out hurt, then the day was likely to _interestingly_ , and well, if the Officer was slaughtered, then Hux knew better than to show his face. Today, Kylo Ren was just the right amount of damaged. Hux stepped over the Officer who was just about managing to pick himself up off the floor. It wasn’t long after that that he was darting out of the room, leaving the automated doors to zip shut behind him.  
  
“Is it so hard for you to not destroy my ship, Ren?” Hux said, crunching glass with each step, and kicking away still smoking pieces of the Finalizer. Ever since Ren had come aboard his ship he had needed to hire twice as many cleaners and mechanics. He scrunched his nose in distaste. It was a good job he had gotten used to the smell of burning.  
  
“Leave me alone.” Kylo warned, not liking how close Hux was quickly getting.  
  
“And why in the Galaxy I do that? I’m here to help.” Hux’s lips twitched but his eyes remained sharp and calculating.  
  
“I don’t need your help. Not today.” Kylo shot back, remaining rigid.  
  
“Is that so?” Hux brushed his gloved fingers across what was left of a table and finally closed the gap between them. “Remove your mask.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I said: remove your mask, _Ren_.” Hux repeated, almost snarling. This time Kylo did as commanded, dislodging the latches that allowed him to free himself from the machine-like contraption. “Much better.”  
  
Kylo said nothing as he dropped the weighty helmet onto the floor and glared down at the General. He wanted to force the man away. He wanted to be left alone. But he couldn’t move. He never could. Hux slowly raised his hand towards Kylo’s face. At first Kylo flinched away. But after a seeing Hux viciously narrow his eyes, he allowed the man to place his leather-clad hand against his cheek and gently stroke a thumb across the sharp bone.  
  
“See. That’s not so bad.” The General said. He then relocated his grip towards Kylo’s jaw and pulled him towards him, pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Kylo for a moment, allowed himself to be swept away by Hux’s dangerous lips, allowed himself the temptation of his addictive poison. He was intoxicating after all. But then he remembered his mother’s face. The agony in her eyes as she looked at him from the opposite side of the war. He then pulled away.  
  
“I’m not in the mood.” He said, turning his head away. Hux didn’t back down. He was the General. No one turned him down. Even Commander Ren bowed to _him_. Hux grabbed a fistful of the taller males black tresses and pulled him back to face him, pressing his other hand into Ren’s side, right where the blaster wound burnt underneath his robes. Kylo hissed in pain. Every instinct told him to force the General away, he was much stronger than the man before him in every sense of the word. But he didn’t move a muscle. Like a well-trained dog.  
  
“You let her get away Ren. Your weakness allowed for the Resistance to survive. Supreme Leader Snoke will not be pleased.” Hux sneered, his lips still dangerously close to the Knight of Ren’s. Kylo clenched his jaw and dropped his gaze. The truth stung. The General was right. He had brought shame to the First Order. He was weak. He is _still_ weak. Even now, he didn’t have the power to push away Hux. He deserved the berating. “I can make your forget, Ren. I can give you what you crave most: a distraction. Let me help you.” Kylo pondered his words for a moment. He just wanted it to stop hurting. He didn’t want to feel. More than anything right now, he just wanted to not be himself. It wasn’t a surprise to Hux when Ren forcefully connected their lips once more.  
  
               He owned Ren. Ren was his.  
  
Hux’s hands quickly found their way to Kylo’s shoulders, to shove him back against what was left of Ren’s ember spitting wall. Kylo fisted his hands beside himself, knowing better than to touch the General. He didn’t like that. Hux bit down against Ren’s lower lip and continued till he tasted iron. Nothing about the way Hux kissed was gentle. He didn’t do gentle. Ren was his plaything, to use how he saw fit, even if that meant drawing blood. The Knight of Ren didn’t put up much of a fight in allowing Hux to raid his mouth, ignoring the stinging and the river of crimson that begun to run down his chin. The general’s fingers once against trailed back up to black locks, where they tangled and pulled, dragging Kylo’s head back to reveal his pale, freckled neck. Hux retreated from his current conquest to instead leave a trail of bruises down Kylo’s chin and neck, only stopping when he reached fabric. The General pulled away and wiped down his blood stained lips with the cloth he kept in his upper pocket.  
  
“Remove your robes,” he commanded, stepping back and perching himself on the chair that had somehow managed to survive Ren’s tantrum. He cocked one leg over the other and interlinked his fingers on top of his raised knee, his gaze hungry. He wasn’t some rabid animal. He liked his meals already prepared and ready to be feasted upon. Kylo pulled himself away from the wall, his cheeks slightly red from exertion and shame that he buried deep within himself. Ren fought back with his eyes, defiant, not for a moment breaking contact with the Generals, as he made short work of his garments. Soon his robes were discarded on the floor along with everything underneath.  
  
Hux took in the impressive figure before him. His broad shoulders, thick arms, (one still scarred from Snoke’s punishment) and muscular torso with the raw burn in his side right above his hip. A pressure point. A control point. Below that his throbbing erection of sizable length, between two powerful thighs and in front of what Hux knew behind, was a tight buttocks. Kylo Ren was indeed a beast, one that General Armitage Hux had brutally disciplined into submission.  
  
“Does this please you, _Hux_?” Ren sneered.  
  
“Not particularly,” Hux nonchalantly shrugged, expression stoic. A naked Ren didn’t please him. The power he had to make him undress did. “Now if you please.” He gestured towards the bed, the only object in the room that hadn’t been damaged. At least Ren had some form of sense. Kylo grunted and ground his teeth together, but once again did what he was told. It was easy to be told what to do. To have the decision taken from you. To not be accountable. To not have to feel. He lay himself down, back pressed against his cold sheets, hair splayed across his firm pillow.  
  
Hux rose to his feet and removed his long coat, placing neatly over the back of the chair. He then slipped out the items that insured his safety from one of the pockets. Hux didn’t like being at a disadvantage. Nor was he stupid enough to underestimate the Knight of Ren. Even tamed beasts could still bite. With manacles in hand, Hux then strode towards the bed, perfectly poised.  
  
“It’s good to know you still fear me, General,” Kylo smirked, obediently holding out his wrists for Hux to cuff him to the hooks implanted in the wall beside his bed. No one had questioned why their leader had insisted of their placement. Hux snapped the manacles closed. They were too tight around his wrists. They were _always_ too tight around his wrists. The chains pulled his arms back, an uncomfortable position for his shoulders, a position that hindered his ability to manipulate the Force somewhat. As much as Hux enjoyed taking the Knight of Ren from behind, face pressed against the mattress, being able to look into his eyes and dominate him from the inside gave him a far better rush.  
  
Satisfied that Ren was sufficiently pinned down, Hux gracefully climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. He immediately grabbed hold of the man’s cock. Kylo gasped, but refrained from bucking his hips.  
  
“Remember Ren,” Hux said, tightening his gloved hand, till he could see pain on the Knights face. “If you cum on my clothes, I will make sure to tell Snoke in great detail about your hesitation today, about your lack of control, about your _weakness._ ” Kylo harshly tugged at his binds in response, his only form of verbal acknowledgement being a snarl.  
  
“Such a beast,” Hux commented, loosening his grip, but not removing it. “To make things easy, why don’t I just tell you when you’re allowed to cum?” Ren narrowed his eyes in indignation, but other than that, didn’t protest. Hux liked it when Ren fought back, but he liked it even more when he didn’t.  
  
Hux latched his lips back onto Ren’s neck, now having access to the rest of it. It was in Hux’s nature to mark his territory, and luckily for him, Kylo’s pale flesh was easy to colour. Ren kept his noises to a minimum as Hux trekked his way down his sternum while resolutely palming his groin, slowly building up pressure. Kylo balled his hands into fists as Hux grazed his teeth across his left pec, inching closer to a far more sensitive spot. Hux took Ren’s nipple in his mouth and bit, hard. Kylo threw his head back into the pillow, and clenched his teeth. Hux grinned and repeated the action, to get an even more intense result. He didn’t need the Force to control Ren’s body. The General continued to abuse his nipple, not moving on to the opposite side until the area was red raw and covered in bite marks.  
  
He drew his fingers down Ren’s ribs as he scoured his teeth down the rest of his chest, to then sink them into his hips. Kylo pressed his shoulders into the mattress and groaned. Pain had become a vital part of pleasure for him, after he realised that physical suffering distracted his mind and grounded him. It helped keep away his emotions. He could use it to fight away the Light. To keep him focused and in control. Right now however, it was the thing that made him forget.  
  
Hux pushed Ren’s legs further apart, just to get at the soft skin between his thighs, only stopping when he was a breath away from his groin. Hux never liked to dirty himself with that. The thought of sticking Kylo Ren’s pulsing cock in his mouth disgusted him. Hux was not a whore.  
  
The General straightened himself out and leant forward until he was hovering above the breathless Knight of Ren, using his hands as support on either side of the man’s head. Hux could feel the heat radiating from him, beating against his own face. Kylo was a mess. It made him hard. With a smug grin, Hux lifted his dominant hand from the pillow and slowly reached downwards till his gloved fingers came in contact with a ring of tight muscle. Kylo’s breath hitched as Hux not-so-gently thrust a finger inside him. Lubricant was messy. He hated using it, unless he had to. Thus the small amount he had with him, would be used to ease his own discomfort rather than that of the Knight’s. Once again they’re eyes locked in a battle of dominance. Kylo may have been beneath him, but his fierceness never truly left. It would have been no fun if it had.  
  
Hux didn’t particularly care if Kylo was ready or not when he added in the second finger, he just wanted to see him writhe. The third came with even less of a warning. Kylo yanked at his restraints, not even processing the strain it put on his chafing wrists. His chest rose and fell heavily with each intrusive movement inside him. It hurt. Till Hux’s long, meticulous fingers found that bundle of nerves which shot a flash of acute pleasure up his spine. Kylo groaned, quickly starting to lose control.  
  
“I’ve got you now, Ren,” Hux uttered, smirking when Kylo lost focus, breaking their visual connection. Whether or not Ren heard him, he didn’t care. He forced his fingers back into the spot, feeling Ren’s whole body jerk with the motion. And did it again. And again. And again. Before Kylo could be pushed over the edge, Hux removed his fingers. Kylo wasn’t allowed to climax yet. He had not allowed it after all. Ren slumped against his bed and regained a least a small amount of his composure, at least enough to scowl at the General. He daren’t open his mouth. He didn’t want to break the ruse, to remember who he was. Hux retreated down the bed and unzipped his fly, finally allowing his own erection to be freed from its confines. He reached out to his coat and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube he had brought with him. After popping open the lid and empting its contents onto his covered cock, he climbed back over. He wished sex didn’t have to be so messy and so full of disgusting fluids. If it wasn’t for the thrill it gave him, having so much control, and so much power, he wouldn’t do it at all.  
  
The General positioned himself at Ren’s entrance and without a word, thrust himself inside, all the way to the base. Kylo bucked his hips and hissed. Hux felt the Knight’s inner muscles clamp down on him, giving his cock just that extra bit of friction to relish in. He gave Ren little time to recover before he drove himself back into him with a quiet grunt. Ren felt his insides tear, a feeling that he actually _didn’t_ enjoy. If it wasn’t for Hux’s hands clamped down on his hips, one right on top of his burning wound, he would have pulled away. Hux had him pinned. And all he could do was take it.  
  
Hux leant closer, revelling in the way Kylo was grimacing in agony. The way he had forced his eyes closed, the way his eyebrows had furrowed deep enough to leave frown lines, and the way his teeth were pressed tightly together, exposed between his clenched jaws. Still, eliciting pain from the Knight of Ren was only worth half of his own satisfaction.  
  
It didn’t take long for the General to once again locate Kylo’s sweet spot and pound right into it. The Knight of Ren shrieked in blinding ecstasy. A sound that was most pleasing to Hux’s ears. Ren felt his head spin as Hux continued to pummel that same area, forcing him to jolt without mercy, filled with nothing but electricity. The pleasure wouldn’t stop. It was almost unbearable. But he had to hold onto it, not matter how much he wanted release. He balled his hands so tightly in attempt to hold himself together, his knuckles pressed white against his skin. Piece by piece, Kylo Ren was falling apart beneath him and General Hux could not be more filled with desire. He pressed his clothed chest against Ren’s, feeling his crazed heartbeat all the way into his own, and crushed his lips against the man’s pulse-point, right over a spot that had already been marked. He sucked hard on his flesh, feeling the vibrations of every one of Ren’s rugged moans and then bit, till he felt the skin split apart. Leaning on his left elbow, he once again reached down to grab hold of Ren’s pulsating cock. He rubbed his leather-clad thumb across the slit, allowing for the pre-cum to stain his gloves – that was what he wore them for, after all.  
  
“Hux. Stop this.” Ren growled. He had been teetering on the edge for too long. No more.  
  
“Fine.” Hux said, moving back till he was on his knees, still buried inside Ren, but well away from the his genitalia. He continued to stroke him, vigorously, right up until the moment of his release. Kylo saw nothing but white when he hit his climax. Every muscle and every nerve shook with euphoria as he spilt his load into Hux’s concealed hand. He collapsed into complete stillness to ride out his bliss, allowing Hux to continue his thrusts until he reached his own, finalized by a long, drawn out groan, and a wave of exhilaration.  
  
After allowing himself to catch his breath, Hux then pulled out, quickly stripping the spent condom from his now flaccid cock. He went to throw the thing into the trashcan, except…  
  
“Ren, do you mind?” Hux gestured towards the knocked over bin, its contents scattered across the floor. Kylo followed his gaze and rolled his eyes with an annoyed groan, just about managing to twist his fingers enough to shakily force the thing into its upright position. Hux didn’t voice a thanks as he dumped the sodden thing into the bin, along with the gloves his was wearing. He had plenty of spare pairs.  
  
“Hux. Release me.” Ren then said, indicating to his wrists.  
  
“Maybe I should leave you like this. At least this way you won’t get in my way,” the General replied, mock pondering the idea. It was needless to say that this was his favourite position to have Ren in.  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
Hux made quick work of undoing the manacles, allowing Kylo to rub down his sore wrists. His high had quickly left him, now leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He never could tell if he regretted this, or the previous the times he had spent with the General, but even if he did, it didn’t matter. Hux would come knocking again and the same thing would happen.  
  
“Once you’ve pulled yourself together Ren, get that blaster wound looked at.” The General ordered, making his way towards the exit. The last thing he wanted was for that reckless hothead to get an infection. Who else would take care of his needs? There was no equal Kylo Ren. No beast worthy of conquering more than the Legacy of the Empire. He had tamed the untameable.

**Author's Note:**

> #firstTimeI'veWrittenInPornInYears  
> #totallyFeelLikeTrashNow  
> #hopeIt'sNotThatBad


End file.
